Disana
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Ada kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan, cuma 'Disana'. Begitupula buat Ace. One-shot sequel dari fic Tribute for Ace saya, 'Legacy'. Happily ever after.


**A/N:** Penjabaran situasi hanya akan minim dan tidak secara detail, karena saya belum pernah ke Surga. Astaghfirullah, nyebut! Semoga saya bisa ke Firdaus suatu saat nanti! Amin.

**DISCLAIMER:** One Piece dan semua karakternya punya Odacchi. Kalo saya cuma fic ini.

**Author****: Shimacrow Holmes

* * *

**

"Putih. Terlalu terang dan benderang disini." Seorang pemuda baru saja memasuki gerbang emas. "Menyilaukan dan...nyaman." Dia tersenyum.

"Tubuhku ringan sekali. Dimana ini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Dia berjalan, dan duduk dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang dan sejuk. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat—yaah, walau tidak lelah, pikirnya.

Saat dia hendak menutup matanya untuk tidur, sebuah bunyi berderit yang tidak asing terdengar. Rupanya itu suara gerbang emas yang tadi—tak lama ini dia masuki.

"Aku minta Sake!!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pagar emas. "Oo, terima kasih!" Jawabnya tiba-tiba.

Si pemuda terbangun dan dia merasa suara ini sudah sangat familiar di kedua telinganya. Dia segera berdiri, dan berlomba dengan napasnya berlari kearah pagar emas.

Dia seketika melihat seseorang bertubuh tiga kali manusia normal sedang menenggak sake berukuran besar. Matanya terbelakak dan senyuman riang terukir di bibirnya. Dia berlari kearah pria besar itu.

"Oyaji!!"

"Ace!?" Jawab pria besar berkumis putih itu.

Pemuda itu melompat ketubuh raksasa orang yang dia panggi Oyaji tersebut. Pria besar tersebut menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Yo, anakku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau tidak kesepian kutinggalkan sebentar."

"Oyaji!? Kau juga?!" Tanya pemuda itu terkejut.

"Tak ada salahnya, 'kan, pergi lebih cepat?" Tanyanya balik dengan cengiran.

"Bagaimana dengan Luffy, Oyaji! Dia selamat 'kan?!" Tanyanya sedikit terburu-buru. "Dia belum boleh kesini, dia harus menjadi Raja Bajak laut dulu!"

Pria besar itu menghela napas. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya,"

"Ja-jadi dia...!" Pemuda itu semakin lemas dan kecewa.

"Tapi tenang saja, 'dia' sedang dalam perjalanan kesana."

"Dia? Dia siapa, Oyaji?"

"Dia adalah, orang yang mampu menghentikan perang yang tak terhentikan itu." Jawab Shirohige, penuh rasa percaya di wajahnya. "Dan, kalau dia berhasil sampai tepat waktu, adikmu dapat kujamin keselamatannya 100%."

"Aku berharap banyak pada orang itu," Pemuda itu juga menghela napas.

"Gurararararara! Paling tidak, jangan sampai gerbang sialan ini terbuka, dan adikmu dengan wajah bodoh memasukinya. Berharap dan berdo'a saja, Ace!"

"Hahahaha, ya. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku membayangkan Luffy seperti itu." Susul tawa si pemuda.

"Ngomong-ngomong kualitas sake disini, rendah ya? Gurarararara!"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri tempat yang benderang ini. Masing-masing mengenakan satu helai kain berwarna putih bersih, digantung pada satu pundak dan diikat di pinggang mereka.

"Bagaimana? Mau bertemu ayahmu?" Tanya si pria besar.

"Ayah... Gold...! Maksudmu dia?!" Tanya Ace dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Yaah, jangan marah dulu anakku." Pria itu berusaha menenangkannya. "Pasti banyak sekali yang ingin dia ceritakan padamu,"

"Terserah kau saja, Oyaji,"

"Dan mungkin kupikir kau bisa bertemu dengan ibumu juga,"

"Ibu?! Ibuku...? Maksudmu orang yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini, Oyaji?!"

"Tentu saja anak bodoh," Pria itu menjitak pelan kepala si pemuda. "Bagaimana?"

"I-iya, aku mau,"

Kembali berjalan, mereka menuju resepsionis.

"Hei wanita, tunjukkan kami tempat kediaman Gol D. Roger dan Portgas D. Rouge," Pria itu bertanya.

"A-a-anda, tu-tuan Ed-Edward Newgate, Shi-Shirohige?!"

"Ya, cepat,"

"Ba-ba-baik," Jawab resepsionis wanita itu semakin gugup dan takut.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan jalan menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan si resepsionis.

Ketika mereka melewati air terjun yang tinggi, dibaliknya ada tebing dan rumah sederhana beserta pohon yang rindang mengatapinya.

Mereka melihat seseorang yang sedang minum sebotol gelas sake dengan santai, sambil tertawa-tawa kecil,

"Hoy, Roger,"

Pria berambut hitam itu membalikkan muka dan melihat kedua tamu yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Yo, Edward!" Sapanya balik.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak memanggilku begitu, kau bodoh," Protes pria besar itu.

"Oh, dan bukankah ini,"

"Dia putramu, Gol D. Ace,"

"Ooh, kemari anakku, peluk papah!" Pria berkumis hitam itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kau mabuk," Potong Ace. "Dan lagipula, ayahku hanyalah Oyaji!"

"He?" Respon pria berkumis hitam itu bingung. "Ooh, ya. Hahahaha, aku mengerti 'kok, Ace, anakku,"

"Gurararara, dasar pemabuk gila," Sahut pria besar itu.

"Baik Edward maupun aku, Roger, kami berdua adalah Oyaji-mu, atau kalau kau mau, kau boleh memanggilku Otochan," Jawab pria bernama Roger itu dengan santai dan setengah mabuk. "Untuk membedakan saja, hahahahaha,"

"Kau gila," Potong Ace, walaupun dia merasa ada kesenangan dan kehangatan yang terasa berbeda di dadanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Hei, Edward, Ace, lihatlah," Roger menunjukkan jalan pada kedua orang itu. "Hahahaha, Shanks akhirnya datang juga,"

"Sungguh!? Ja-jadi dia yang Oyaji maksud?" Sorak Ace. "Luffy! Bagaimana dengan luffy?!"

"Luffy?" Tanya pria berkumis hitam itu. "Oh ya, adikmu bukan? Dia berhasil selamat. Tenang saja."

Shirohige tersenyum dan Ace menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah,"

"Hanya saja kondisinya lumayan parah, anakku, Edward," Lanjut Roger.

"Heh. Selama dia hidup, aku yakin tidak akan ada hal yang bisa membunuhnya," Jawab pemuda itu yakin. "Aku percaya padanya,"

"Yakin juga kau," Lanjut Roger. "Apa yang membuatmu memiliki keyakinan seteguh itu?"

"Karena dia adikku," Jawab Ace mantap. "Dan karena dia adalah..."

"Raja Bajak laut masa depan," Jawab Roger dan Shirohige bersamaan.

"Kau mengikutiku saja Edward," Protes Roger.

"Apa? Kau yang mengikutiku, kumis aneh!" Balas Shirohige.

"Kau meledek kumisku aneh?! Kau tidak melihat kumismu sendiri di cermin apa?" Ejek balik roger, yang kemudian mereka ribut saling ledek seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, syukurlah...Luffy *hiks*, kau selamat *hiks*," Lanjut Ace menahan tangisnya yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku sungguh bersyukur...kau selamat, Luffy *hiks hiks*,"

"Istrimu ada, Roger?" Tanya Pria bertubuh besar dan tegap itu. "Ace ingin bertemu dengannya,

"Ya, dia didalam, ayo masuk,"

"Eh, eh, ta-tapi aku," Jawab Ace sambil mengelap bekas air matanya dengan buru-buru.

"Apa, Ace?" Tanya Shirohige. "Apa kau mau bilang, kalau kau belum siap bertemu dengan ibumu?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Roger menarik pergelangan Ace dengan paksa. "Aku tak menyangka, kalau anakku ini anak-mami yang rindu akan ibunya,"

Mereka bertiga memasuki rumah sederhana milik Roger. Didepan mereka, duduk seorang wanita cantik berambut emas bergelombang, sedang merajut sweater.

"Rouge, tebak siapa yang datang?" Teriak Roger memasuki rumah.

Mata Ace terbelakak melihat ibunda kandungnya. Terbelakak melihat wajah lembut ibunya, wajah ramahnya, dan wajah yang entah mengapa membuatnya sangat rindu.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah menatap anaknya.

"Selamat datang, Ace, putraku,"

**-FIN-**

**A/N: **Skenario ini yang bisa saya pikirkan, yang terbaik untuk Ace. Seperti yang saya ceritain dalam fic saya 'Legacy', 'Paling tidak Ace dan Shirohige pergi bersama sebagai ayah dan anak,'. Dan begitu 'Disana', Ace bertemu sama ayahnya, Roger dan juga ibunya, Rouge.

Semoga kalian enjoy, mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan Ace. 'Happily ever after' 'Disana' bersama orang-orang terdekatnya (minus Luffy).

-Shimacrow H.-


End file.
